1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assemblies and, particularly, to an electronic device assembly system and an electronic device assembly method.
2. Description of Related Art
The developed trends for electronic devices such as LCDs, and desktops: small size, light weight, and easy assembly and disassembly. However, current assembly of displays of electronic devices typically use threaded fasteners. However, screwing and unscrewing the threaded fasteners is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device assembly system and an electronic device assembly method which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.